We Belong Together
by distorted prep queen
Summary: Everything's ready. All the guests have arrived, everyone's waiting. But then where's the bride? One-shot Part (3 of 3 posted or in other words, FINISHED) OWKB
1. Part 1 of 3

We Belong Together

By:marauders-rock-my-socks

_Hours before her wedding, Katie reflects back on memories from the past making her think twice, leading to a sudden twist of events. OWKB Ü_

**Just to make this clear, this is actually a one-shot that just happened to be so, so long that i decided to divide it into 3. There! So this is PART 1 OF 3**

* * *

**We Belong Together (1/3)**

* * *

Shouts, shrill cries, and whispering, some of different languages, resounded off the walls of the large suite as people bustled about, each too focused on their own tasks in helping to finish with the preparations for what the Daily Prophet and Teen Witch Weekly have dubbed as '_the_ event of the season' and '_the_ wedding of the century'.

In the middle of all the chaos was the bride, no older than twenty two, sitting on the cushioned stool in front of a beautiful gilded mirror. Surrounding her were five of the wizarding world's stylists, all bouncing off ideas on how to best fix her up. Unlike the other twelve occupants of the room, her mind was somewhere else, far away from her approaching wedding.

Somehow, Katie found herself thinking about things in the past she was sure she'd locked up in the back of her mind.

"_Kates, Oliver fancies you!"_

"_Yeah, c'mon, you can't possibly be that blind to not see that!"_

_The two thirteen year olds looked down at their friend, lips pouting and eyes narrowed. They had been spending the past thirty minutes trying to convince their best friend to believe them. They just couldn't understand how Katie couldn't see how obvious it was, especially with her being on top of most of their classes._

"_Okay, I believe you that Oliver Wood- as in **the Oliver Wood**- fancies me- as in **Katie Bell**." She said, sarcasm dripping from her every word as she tucked one loose tendril of her golden hair._

"_**KATES!**"_

♥

"_-ince the first time I saw you five years ago, Katie." _

_Speechless still from everything he had just confessed, Katie merely looked up, waiting for Oliver to continue._

_Running his fingers quickly through his thick dark tresses, he continued, dark brown eyes locked with her emerald depths. "Now that's in the open, Katie, I was wondering if you'd, erm, uh- I've never really done this-"_

"_Oliver, it's alright." She said, and much to his surprise, took his hands in her own. "And my answer's yes." _

_Still in euphoria, Katie took another step forward, their faces merely centimeters apart. Leaning slowly forward, she felt his arms slide around her waist as hers encircled his neck. Gazing into each other's eyes, it wasn't long before-_

Shaking her head slightly, Katie forced herself to snap out of her reverie. What had made her think about Oliver of all things?- especially now of all times. Looking up, she realized that they've already arranged her long blonde hair, turning it into large curls of gold all piled up carefully on her head. Turning slightly, Katie also realized that they've made used of something her mother had given, strewn randomly through her hair were little crystals, all held up temporarily by magic.

For a while, she watched the five around her now choose on how to do her make-up either going for the natural look or metallic, as well as the others, some even dissaparating before appearing less than a minute later.

But getting bored, Katie's emerald green eyes shifted downwards before a glimmer caught her attention. Looking at her hands, Katie realized that it was her engagement ring. Suddenly she felt a tad guilty, to be truthful, for having had thought of a guy- Oliver of all people!- instead of the wedding and Aiden. Aiden. Slipping off the ring, Katie rested it on her palm, studying how the light played on the sixteen diamonds that were set on the platinum band. She knew that in less than two hours, she'd soon be Mrs. Aiden Lynch. **Mrs. Katherine Anne Lynch**. Katie also knew that almost the whole world's population would be wiling to give up everything to be in her shoes, marrying Ireland's famed seeker. Sighing, her eyes fluttered shut, remembering all the headlines that were all over the news as soon as they started dating three years ago: _'Fairytale Romance Between an Irish Heiress and Kenmare's Seeker', 'Wood's Ex Captures the Heart Of Another Quidditch Star', 'True Love: Katie Bell and Aiden Lynch?', 'Bell and Lynch Announces Plans of Tying the Knot', 'Lynch-Bell: The Event To Watch Out-_

"Ms. Bell? Ms. Bell, excuse me."

Looking up, Katie saw her newly hired assistant, Claire, standing in front of her, consciously tugging on her mint green dress, all the while still holding a clipboard in hand.

"Hey there, Claire. And just call me Katie, okay? I feel like I'm your professor or something!"

"Oh, sorry, Ms- erm, I mean, Katie. I just wanted to tell you that they've already finished with your hair and make-up, and you can just go over there to the next room so they can help you into your dress and make any changes if needed."

"Oh," looking around, Katie only then realized how the five that had been surrounding her were all gone. Glancing at her reflection, she also saw that she did indeed have her make-up on. Funny, she mused, how she didn't feel anything the whole time. Nodding in approval, she leaned in closer, closely studying everything from the slightly translucent metallic-toned eyeshadow, light blush expertly applied to accentuate her high cheekbones and wonderful tan, to the added shiny red tint on her naturally pink lips. "I guess I better go then."

Standing, Katie rose to her full height of 5'8'', her silk crimson robe trailing the floor as she walked. Knocking on the heavy oak doors, they opened, revealing another set of people bustling about. But as soon as they caught sight of Katie, they crowded around her before pulling her onto a platform.

"Ms. Bell, we've finished the final detailing just last night. Now why don't you try it on and we'll leave you to check it over by yourself. We'll come back in a few minutes to make any necessary changes you may want." With a flourished bow, the eccentric looking anonymous man clapped his hands, and his 'team' exited through another door after himself.

"Can I assume that you need help with putting on your dress?" Claire asked as she approached her boss.

"Yeah, Claire, thanks."

It took the two quite some time to put on the dress without wrinkling it too much, but the end result was beyond words. Katie looked positively dazzling- well, more than usual- in her strapless, silk and satin gown. Though fairly simple with the fit bodice and one toned skirt- which was how Katie liked it- the crystal detailing around the neckline, sweeping train, and cathedral veil added the exact touches of sophistication and elegance.

"Ah, so it fits perfectly! Wonderful!" the same unusual wizard exclaimed, his people too studying how she looked in the dress. To say that the two women were surprised is an understatement. They didn't even hear any door open or footsteps at least, when all of a sudden there were five people in the room.

"So, is there anything you want added, removed, loosened, or tightened?"

"Oh, er, nothing. It's absolutely perfect. Thank you." Katie said, trying to smile at the same time make her heart stop beating so fast.

"It was our pleasure, Mademoiselle!" Reaching out, the man took Katie's hand, before placing a small kiss upon the back, slightly unnerving her as he did.

"Katie, there are a few people waiting to meet you before your wedding, which happens to be in two hours." Happy that there was a reason for her to leave, Katie nodded, waved goodbye to the others, and walked out the door, Claire making sure that the dress was fine.

"**DARLING, YOU LOOK STUNNING!**" a tall woman cried as the large oak doors opened. Looking somewhat like the bride, she too had blonde hair, and a slender body- despite being twenty three years older. Even with a body looking much younger than what was fit for a forty-five mother, she had soft yet sophisticated features, as well as her infamous sharp hazel orbs.

* * *

How did you all like it? Well i hope you'll keep reading and watch out for **part 2 and 3**


	2. Part 2 of 3

We Belong Together

By: Marauders-rock-my-socks

First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers: **Spexy, safinette, and colorado-chick**. Thanks again for supporting my story and bothering to read it. I'm sorry by the way for making you all wait for this next part since I've actually been pretty busy this week.

Second, I hope more will be interested to read after changing the summary. I admit the old one was filled with wrong grammar, and well, pretty much stank.

Last, like i said in the first installment **this is a one-shot i cut into 3 because itwas too long. So, this will now be PART 2 OF 3**

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything...

* * *

**We Belong Together (2/3)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"**DARLING, YOU LOOK STUNNING!**" a tall woman cried as the large oak doors opened. Looking somewhat like the bride, she too had blonde hair, and a slender body- despite being twenty three years older. Even with a body looking much younger than what was fit for a forty-five mother, she had soft yet sophisticated features, as well as her infamous sharp hazel orbs._

* * *

"Mum! What're you-" Out of nowhere, Katie was suddenly caught in a bone-crushing hug with her mother, having a slight problem with breathing. 

"C'mon now Kiera, you don't want to ruin her dress, hair, and make-up do you?" Another voice stated from behind the two, amusement very much obvious in the tone.

Turning around, Katie caught sight of a man, around fifty years of age- though it not being obvious-, his dark brown hair mixed with a bit of gray, tailor-made tuxedo fit perfectly, and a smirk upon his face as his own green eyes twinkled, much alike hers.

"Dad!"

"Hey there, love" Gregory Bell said, careful as he hugged her. "I have to agree with your mother, you look even more beautiful than I have ever seen you."

"Well, we actually just stopped by to give you something else for you to wear on your wedding" Mrs. Bell said, taking out a large black velvet, square box. "It's something that's been in my family for quite some time, and I think that it'd go well with your dress."

Katie suddenly stopped breathing as soon as she caught sight of one of the most exquisite diamond sets she'd ever seen. Sixty diamonds of different sizes and cuts glittered tremendously, making some people nearby gasp in awe. Each was intricately made, all set carefully on pure silver, making them one of the best pieces in the Le Verangé collection.

(a/n: Katie's mom is a Le Verangé, just in case that confused you.)

"Here, darling, let me put them you." Kiera Bell said softly, quite unusual for the socialite. Moving forward, she slowly put them on her daughter, tears building up slowly in her eyes, before wiping them away. "They look beautiful on you, Katie."

"Thank you. I mean for everything." Katie said, her sincerity shining through from her glazed emerald eyes. Moving forward, a bit stiffly with her dress on, she enveloped both parents.

"You're welcome, pumpkin." Gregory said, before he and his wife simultaneously straightened out their outfits. "Well, your mother and I will be awaiting you in the church. See you later, love."

As soon as the two left, two more _very_ familiar couples entered, making a grin appear on Katie's face.

"Why, is that? _No_…**the Weasley twins** in… in **tuxes**! _Oh, what is this world coming to?_" she exclaimed dramatically, laughing as she watched the two aforementioned stick out their tongues, only to be reprimanded by their dates.

"George Weasley!" "Fred Weasley!" Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson said simultaneously, looking at their respective dates disapprovingly.

Katie couldn't help but admire how her two best friends looked like in their own gowns- though she did also like how they were able to discipline the two troublemakers even faster than their own mother. Unlike all the other details of the all traditional wedding, she had two maid of honors so that she wouldn't have to pick between one over the other- which she was sure to have brought about, possibly, the next World War.

Clad in form-flattering creations of light mint green silk, satin, and chiffon decorated with emerald green silk ribbons detailing, the gowns were fairly simple yet the slightest details as to the wonderful stitching, choice of cloths, and overall design added once more that bit of style. It was held up by thin straps and was taut until it reached the knees where it was flowing all the way down. And to complement their outfits, both had their hair done in low chignons with a few tendrils framing their faces.

Her eyes shifting to the slightly embarrassed twins, she observed, much to her surprise, how good the two looked when they were all dressed up. Though appearing to just be wearing traditional black tuxedos, it was the small factor of their cufflinks being made of emeralds set into gold that made them go with all the greens and pastels which made up the whole 'spring time' theme.

(a/n: if you research, which I did, one of the Kenmare Kestrels'- which I hope is the right Irish team among the two Lynch belongs to- colors is emerald green. So I decided to play off that with the whole color thing for the wedding and deciding for it to be during spring- aside from the fact that it's best to have it in that season.)

"Sorry for disturbing you in your preparation, but- **KATIE YOU LOOK STUNNING!**" The others watched in amusement as their fashion and glam addict friend stared at her in awe. "**THAT DRESS LOOKS EVEN MORE**-"

"**ALICIA! FOCUS!**" Angelina commanded as their brunette friend blushed slightly. "Anyway, we just came to tell you congratulations."

The three best friends shared sincere smiles as they met in a huge group hug, making the boys whine, complaining how they were getting all too sentimental. But of course, as usual, the girls didn't even hear anything.

"We're just really happy that you've found someone whom you love enough to spend the rest of your life with. And lucky you, he loved you back and it had to be Mr. rich-handsome-and-successful-quidditch star!"

"But really, Katie, we're really so glad for you." Alicia said solemnly, a small smile upon her face. As all girls do, the old friends started to shed a few tears, laughing for some unknown reason as they did. "We hope that you and Aiden will still be as in love as you both are now five, ten, fifty years from now."

"Thank you so much." Opening her arms wide, Katie beckoned the girls for another hug, when two voices interrupted.

"Hey, what about us?"

"Aren't you going to thank us as well?"

Pivoting from their spots, the women all saw Fred and George pouting like five year olds, brows furrowed deeply together, and arms crossed tightly across their chests.

"I didn't forget about you two big babies. C'mon, join in then."

All broke out into laughter as they collided against each other, like they did when they were still in Hogwarts, all their worries merely revolving around quidditch, exams, homework, and detentions.

"Do you need any more help, Kates?" The two maid of honors had stayed behind to lend a hand while the two Weasleys took off to visit the famous groom.

"Not really, I'm pretty much done. But you can check on the other bridesmaids in the other room."

"Anyone we know?"

"But most importantly, is there anyone **famous** there?" Alicia prompted, her blue eyes practically brimming with hope.

"I'm not really sure if we know anyone there, considering the two mothers made the guest list- insisting that they knew who was who in society. And as for your question, Alicia, I believe Viktor Krum's sister is there."

And just like the wind, the brunette dashed off, pulling Angelina along with her. Katie laughed at her friends' antics, noting that some things never do change.

"Katie, they were your last visitors." Claire stated as she approached her after some time. "Now, I just have to go over with you what will happen after the actual wedding."

Leaving the still busy suite, Katie followed her secretary past some of the forty fully furnished bedrooms in the old family stone manor before finally stopping in front of another set of oak doors, which Katie remembered to be a ballroom.

Pushing the doors open, Claire started talking once more, occasionally using several hand gestures referring to some of the baggage being packed with clothes and then sent out. "After the wedding rites, a coach will once more lead you to the reception area a minutes before the guests will arrive in their own carriages. There, you will meet Donovan, Kristal, Hugo, Danielle, and Trish- the five stylists from a while ago- who will help you freshen up. Monsieur De Frangé, as I learned, will also be ready there to give you another dress which you are to change to." Waving to her right, she gestured to a beautiful calf-length dress of a rather sheer and light material once more working with the greens and whites.

"You and Mr. Lynch will stay there till round five, so you can watch the sunset. After, you both will bid goodbye and then will once more be led to the muggle part of London and to a private runway. There, the private jet your families bought will be waiting to take you to Paris. Now you don't have to worry about the what to bring. The packing has been started since last week, and we've called all the hotels and resorts to know about the amenities and the weather. So as you can see," Claire gestured to the Louis Vuitton and Gucci luggage stacked upon trolleys (all the product of her mother's 'I love all muggle brands') "you have nothing to worry about. After two weeks there, you'll also spend another two in Italy, another couple of weeks in Greece, then two more in Madrid, fourteen days in the Waldorf Astoria, and finally spend the rest of your two month honeymoon in the castle the Lynch family has given to both of you."

Katie remained speechless as her mind tried to catch up with everything that had been said. Closing her eyes, she scolded herself. She knew that she **shouldn't** have let these specific details to the two mothers. Breathing out slowly as her eyes fluttered open, only to see Claire talking to someone who appeared to be supervising.

After a while, her personal secretary came back, a content smile upon her face. "I almost forgot to add, Katie, that when you return, the home that you two have been planning to have will already have been built, courtesy of both families."

"Uhm, er, thanks, Claire." She mumbled, her mind still stuck in the part where there was something said about a 'Waldorf Astoria'. Where the bloody hell is that? "What else do I have to do?"

"Let me check" Referring to her clipboard, the brunette leafed through a couple of papers before stopping and glancing at the antique grandfather clock in the corner. "…Nothing, actually, more or less. We just have to get you into the pair of shoes that just arrived today and do the final touch ups. We've actually finished ahead of schedule, so you still have thirty minutes to do whatever you may like before the separate carriage we have for you will arrive to bring you to the cathedral."

"Good, I was actually hoping to go have a short walk."

"I must add though that your mother instructed me earlier to tell you to be careful not to get your dress ruined if you were to do something."

'_Mother'_ "Don't worry, I'll just need a walk around the house to clear my mind."

After having gone back, Katie had gotten into a pair of specially designed (as to not make her feel uncomfortable) off-white satin high heels, and was once more taken care of by the stylists, casting spell after spell to make sure her hair and make up were to stay put until later removed, as well as to ensure her dress wouldn't wrinkle on the way to the altar.

Idly walking down the carpeted hallway, Katie continued to look about her, studying the portraits and other furnishings as though it was the first time she'd been there, when in fact it was most probably the thousandth. Finally stopping, she smiled widely upon seeing once more the large French doors that she knew led to a small balcony. Pushing them open, Katie's smile grew as the cool country breeze swept past her, making her remember the nights she'd spend there to just think or get away from it all.

Carefully, Katie sat on the small wooden bench, her eyes sweeping past the surrounding acres of land that was still part of her family's property before finally focusing on the small woods not to far from the manor.

Trying to clear her mind of everything, Katie closed her eyes, another gentle breeze passing by as she did so. Slightly startled, Katie found that what Angelina and Alicia had said stuck on her mind. _'…someone you love enough to spend the rest of your life with' '…you and Aiden will still be as in love as you both are now five, ten, fifty years from now'_ Frowning, she found it somewhat strange that this is what's been weighing down on her mind. Examining what both had said, Katie reminded herself that of course she loved him- if not, then why did she accept his proposal? Aiden was friendly, intelligent, handsome, forgiving, understanding, adored by her parents, financially stable- what more could any female ask for in a man? But two questions suddenly appeared: 'Did she love him enough to devote the rest of her life to him?' and 'will she still love him after years have passed?'

Once more, Katie's mind flashed back to the different memories she had with Aiden, from the proposal two years ago, the first time she met his family, the many times they both spent together, all the laughter and smiles they shared, the first time he asked her out during a break in the middle of a game, the short period they became friends, until finally to the first time they met during a gathering of all European pro quidditch leagues when she was still with…Oliver.

How did Oliver suddenly pop out again?

Shaking her head for the second time today, Katie opened her eyes, confused how he'd suddenly been mentioned again. Was this some sort of sign that she should be paying attention to? Was she even supposed to be this nervous before her wedding? Slightly alarmed, Katie couldn't help but wonder if she was just having cold feet, like some other brides, or if it was something else.

"**Just cold feet.**" She said firmly with a nod, though she knew that she needed more than that to convince herself it was true. Swiftly standing, Katie guessed that it was best to go, hoping she'd meet Alicia and Ange on the way seeing as how it was more sane to talk about these things than one's self.

Taking in one last breath, she turned, passing through the open doorway once more. Quietly shutting them, Katie was just about to walk back when she realized someone was blocking the way.

All breathing stopped- she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart did as well- as Katie stood there speechless, her mind blank for the first time.

"Hello, Katie."_

* * *

_

Dun, dun, dun! Who is the strangerthat suddenly appears? And the plot thickens! Hehe, anyway, I hope ya'll **keep on reading and watch out for the last sob installment of 'We Belong Together'**


	3. Part 3 of 3

We Belong Together

By: Marauders-rock-my-socks

First of all...wow. Just wow. I cant believe thatthe reviews suddenly went up from a 5 to a 15. I guess fixing up the summary does work.Since personally, I dont really like the long listsof thanks too much since it prettymuch keeps one too long from the story, I'd just liketo say in general for all my reviewers (**Spexy, colorado-chick, Jedi Knight Bus, butteredflies, oliverlover, lily-potter2010, Eruaphadriel, Marisa, legolascrazy17, fleur137, anonymous, Safinette,and xThe-Ravenx**) for taking time to read my story as well as review. I really do appreciate all the complements and you don't even know how happy I am that I dont have any criticisms yet.

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything...so, so sad...

Well, without further adieu, I present to you all the last sob installment, **PART 3 OF 3**

* * *

**We Belong Together (3/3)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Hello, Katie."_

* * *

Aiden Lynch smiled broadly from his spot in front of the altar, even more so as he soon heard the ever familiar wedding hymn, Giving himself one last look over, Aiden glanced to his best man- the chaser of the Kenmare's, Troy- who gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile, before once more facing the red-carpet covered path.

Heads turned as the long line of awaiting people soon started to march down the aisle, starting with the flower girls who threw freshly cut blooms into the air, the ring bearer who seemed to be trying hard to balance the silken pillow he held, to the twenty bridesmaids, and finally the two maids of honors. All stood as they continued to watch the archway, eyes searching for the bride and her father.

As the small orchestra continued playing while people still continued watching the entrance, all the families and friends of the bride and groom- as well as the man himself- grew more anxious after the first few minutes passed without anything happening. Aiden who was looking very different from the man he was just mere minutes ago, was now wringing his hands together, eyes shifting continuously, and his face very much pale.

In all their nervousness, no one had noticed that Gregory Bell had just entered through a small door in the side of the cathedral. Stealthily moving towards his worried wife, he gently tapped her shoulder before he took the seat next to her.

"Greg, where's Katie? Everyone's waiting!" Kiera whispered urgently, her fearful eyes watching his reactions.

"Kiera, dear, I don't know."

Almost as soon as the words were uttered, the missus almost fainted right there and then, her face looking even more blanched than before.

"_Wha-what do you mean that you don't know?_ Weren't you supposed to meet her as soon as she stepped off her carriage then bring her here? **_What do you mean!_**"

"Kiera, this isn't a time to be hysterical, no matter how it seems to be the only logical thing to be done in this situation." Mr. Bell reminded, trying his best to calm down his wife. "Now, see what happened is I was waiting outside since you last left me before the wedding to meet her there like you said. I waited and waited until just a few minutes ago, when Claire- you remember her don't you?- sent me an owl saying that Katie never went back to her suite after having said to have taken a walk around the house. Here, I have it with me."

With trembling hands, the mother took hold of a small piece of torn parchment, its urgency very obvious from the hurried writing.

_Mr. and Mrs. Bell,_

_I am almost afraid to inform you that your daughter, Katie, has not returned after having gone for a short walk around the house. I remember that since we were 30 minutes ahead of schedule, making the time round 9:30, she said that she wanted to go for a short walk around the house to just clear her mind. So after having done the last touch ups, we- the stylists and I- saw her leave the preparation room, though we weren't able to see where she was heading. I awaited her return but after the thirty minutes passed, I, with the aid of some five other people, started searching the halls and rooms for any trace of her. Marie, the housekeeper, said that she went to check this certain place where Katie usually goes to just sit and think, and found one of the crystals from Katie's hair. After a few more minutes of searching, while some security preformed some spells to track her and check if she was abducted, we weren't able to find any trace of her. _

_-Claire_

Already as white as a sheet of paper, Kiera put down the letter, her head swirling with so many thoughts and feelings, that she almost fainted once more.

"What're we to do, Greg? How can we tell the Lynches that there will be no wedding? How are we going to be able to break it to Aiden that his bride just deserted him? And even more importantly, will we ever see our daughter again?"

Suddenly, the usually calm and controlled woman broke down silently, finally catching the attention of the maids of honor and the twins.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bell, where's Katie? Aiden's suddenly looking like he might drop there in front of the altar, plus all the guests are starting to gossip that she ran away." Angelina whispered, her face looking just as worried as the other three.

"It seems that Katie did in fact run away." Gregory Bell said softly, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone. Discreetly passing them the same letter, he watched the look of horror, surprise, and concern shadow their faces. "Maybe it'd be best if the four of you were to look for her. Perhaps the fact that you all know her better than any one else will give you better luck in finding our Katie."

With determined looks, the four friends nodded, before hurriedly, yet inconspicuously, slipping out through the same way Mr. Bell came.

"Where could she be?" Fred asked, opening doors as he and the rest walked down the hallway.

"I don't understand how this could've happened. We were all joking a while ago, and she was even smiling." Alicia said quietly as Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Look, we can't be thinking about that now." George said seriously, something very rare for any of the notorious Weasley twins. Once more slamming a door shut, he took hold of yet another door handle. "We just have to concentrate on looking for her."

All nodded in agreement before bursting into the same suite they'd been in not too long ago. Upon seeing the utter chaos inside, people shouting as aurors apparated to question them in the case of Katie's disappearance being a kidnap. It being obvious that she hasn't gone back, the foursome wasted no time going down another random corridor, once more opening door after door in search of their missing friend.

"We can't just keep doing this- taking random turns and checking rooms." A finally fed-up Alicia snapped, banging another door shut in utter frustration. "This is insane! This is like searching for a needle in a haystack. Remember that this is a **mansion** with **four different wings, a courtyard, several rooms, and many balconies**. It'll take us forever if we don't do this logically."

"You're right. But what other option do we have?" Exhausted, Fred and George dropped to the carpet, sighing as they sat.

"Wait, Alicia, you said something about balconies? I just remembered something." A sudden spark filled their friend's dark eyes, making the three perk up and look curiously at Angelina. "Remember in the letter it said that they found something of Katie's- I forgot what it was- in a place where she usually goes to sit and think? It's obviously that balcony she always brings me and Alicia to." Suddenly up and striding down the hallway, the three looked at each other before catching up with her. "When we were still studyingin Hogwarts, we used to leave each other messages here over the summerby hiding notes and letters under the wooden bench, you know, just in case Alicia and I decide to drop by and Katie wasn't here."

Suddenly, Angelina stopped in front of the same double French doors, slowly pushing them open, allowing the rest to enter.

"Wait, I know where your getting at." Alicia said, her eyes growing wide in realization while the boys remained oblivious. "You think maybe she left a note here for us…"

Seeing the two women nod, Fred and George soon sprang into action. "Well what're we waiting for? Let's check!"

All got down onto their knees, as the two men lifted up the bench slightly, allowing the two women to feel for any pieces of parchment that may have been put underneath.

"**I GOT IT!**" Alicia exclaimed as she held up triumphantly a piece of parchment, a note scribbled over it, the hurried handwriting obviously belonging to Katie.

"Well, what does it say!"

"Keep your trousers on! Bloody hell, you'd think-"

"**ALICIA!**"

"Okay! Sheesh! I'll read it out loud.

" '_Ange, Alicia, George, & Fred,_

_I don't really know how to explain everything to you, and I'm sorry if this all will be too vague, but even I'm confused with this happening all at once. All I do know is that I can't go up there in front of the altar and marry Aiden without me feeling that everything was wrong. I don't know how everything suddenly changed from me feeling that I was so lucky to be marrying the man I love to the next minute where I feel that me with Aiden wont work out._

_You can tell my parents that I'm alright, no need to worry if I'm safe. Please tell them that I am truly sorry for doing this. I never really planned for this to happen, but I guess it just did. I can't even begin to imagine how me doing this will be such a burden to both of them. _

_For Aiden-I don't even know where to start. Please tell him that I'm also very sorry for doing this to him. He really didn't deserve for this to happen to him. He's what every woman could ask for in a man and I know that he'll be able to find someone who truly deserves him, someone who will love him not only for what he is but for who he truly is. Also tell him that I really did love him deeply, but I know that if I did marry him, I wasn't really the one who was meant to be his wife and be Mrs. Aiden Lynch. _

_And for everyone else, I am also sorry for causing you all the inconveniences. Please also include especially the Lynch family who were what any bride could ask for in their future in-laws, they were all so very accepting, warm, and kind from the moment they saw me. _

_Also for you four. I know that you all wanted the best for me. I'm sorry if I let you down, but I just really couldn't do it._

_I hope that you all will accept my apologies and be able to understand why it had to end this way. I promise to write to you all as soon as I can._

_-Katie_

_P.S. By the way, I guess you were right. I was meant for Oliver. _

* * *

Well, what did you think? I mean, to me, I guess the ending pretty much sucked. But I hope you all though differently! Heh, so please stop keeping me anxious and for once in all the stories I've ever written, I ask that you please, please review!

Oh, and just before you may comment on the whole _'P.S. By the way...'_ thing, It is still correct grammar. Well, that was just in case you were wondring like I was...

Hehe, well I guess that's the last of this story. sob sob I thank you all again and I encourage you all to go to MS Word, get a pen and paper, or something else, and write your own OWKB. (I'm sorry if that sounded really- ah what's the word?- endorsement_ish, _but I really do see a somewhat decline on the number of stories for this pairing.)


	4. thanks & answers

Hey everyone, this 'chapter' is basically just to answer some questions and to thank people for their comments. So if you don't want to read it or my answer to your comments, it's fine. Doesn't really matter.

**CarbonMonoxide**- Wow! You don't know how surprised I was that you actually checked put my story and said that it was nice. You have to one of my favourite authors, so that was just such a good surprise.

Oh and about writing a series, that's something I've tried over and over and never came out successful. If you check the accounts of **FuMrsOW **or **ilikeoliverwood**, I co-wrote all the stories there with my cousin. I have to admit that they were all pretty god, but was never finished. It seems like 13 is a pretty unlucky number for me and I can never get over the 12th chapter- if I ever happened to reach it.

But who knows? Maybe one day…

**Spexy**- thanks for having reviewed my story since the beginning. I know that it probably must be getting old, but since you were my first reader, I think you really deserve all the thanks. And the complements mean even more since you're an author I look up on.

**Jedi Knight Bus**- yeah, definitely was weak…excuse? It was three in the morning when I finally finished it off. Heh, anyway just to clear it up **Katie ran away with Oliver.**

**Colorado-chick**- thanks for also having had reviewed and read since the first part. Thank you also for all the comments that you've given me which definitely helped push me finish off my story.

Thanks to all else who bothered to once more read then actually comment. Namely:

**Butteredflies **and** orchid, **

It really means a lot!


End file.
